Bitten in the Moonlight
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: Remus Lupin is a werewolf that much everyone knows what you don't know is this... he bit a student when he worked at Hogwarts. Here's what happened:


Bitten in the Moonlight.

*Lupin's POV*

Blood. Everywhere I turned blood stained the walls. The moon had gone down half an hour ago and I was still sitting in the classroom shocked and naked. Breanne Cattermole lay in front of me, broken, bloodied but alive. My name is Remus Lupin, werewolf and teacher of Defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts course now that I think about it when word of this gets out I'll be sacked, possibly hunted and sent to Azkaban. I had bitten a student; which was one of the worst possible felonies that I had cautioned Dumbledore of when he convinced me to work at Hogwarts. Severus, I had asked him to make the potion for me but he declined; mad at me for taking the post he wanted. Well look what happened because of that decision Snape! I've bitten a student!

*Earlier that night*  
Blood, food; those were the only thought running through my mind as I prowled the halls of Hogwarts as a werewolf. I had smelled blood earlier, fresh, young blood and was following the trail with my nose. As I turned the corner I spotted a young Hufflepuff girl leaving the loo. I growled lowly so she wouldn't hear me; and pounced! She screamed and wriggled in my grasp but as soon as I sunk my teeth into her neck she stopped; unconscious probably. She tasted so delicious, I could feel her blood pulsing through me; I could also feel the poison from my fangs coursing through her, turning her. If I didn't stop soon I'd kill her, but I couldn't stop. I carried her back to an abandoned classroom and dove in again.

*Breanne's POV*

It all happened so fast; I barely had time to respond. Everyone knows that I get up every night at 2:30 to use the loo. The Fat Friar leaves the entrance open and Professor Sprout leaves a torch for me. Tonight was no different I had taken the torch and left through the Hufflepuff entrance by the kitchen. I had walked up the staircase and taken the stairs that moved right to the loo just I had been for the past three years. I knew the pattern the stairs took, and which way to go to avoid the teachers on patrol. I knew on certain nights I could take any path I wanted because Professor Sprout was on patrol. I also knew when Snape was on I had to tip-toe so that he wouldn't hear a student out of bed. Tonight was just the same, Snape was on patrol but I had seen him leave the castle; rather suspicious but my mother taught me never to look a gift horse in the mouth and I was glad I didn't have to tip-toe. I hopped onto the moving flight of stairs that would take me straight to the girls' prefect bathroom at 3:02. I knew that I would have to wait till 3:38 for it to come back; but I didn't mind. The stairs arrived at the top and I stepped off, to my left I thought I had heard a low growling but I had pushed it aside as nothing and entered the loo.

*Snape's POV*

The bloody idiot's ran inside the castle! I wonder if Lupin remembers he's a bloody WEREWOLF at the moment! He'll be sacked for this, if I'm lucky it'll be the dementors kiss for both him and dear old Sirius Black. If not the kiss at least Azkaban prison if he kills someone. Well a man can only hope. Merlin knows where the Potter boy went with Granger and Weasley. A hard decision is upon me… to find Potter or to follow the maniac into the castle…?

"Oh Potter! Where are you?"

*Breanne's POV*

I checked my watch, blast I still had ten minutes till the stairs came back. I excited the bathroom and sat on the ledge dangling my feet over the edge. The low growling started up again to my left, again I pushed the thought aside. A trick of the wind, Filches cat: Mrs. Norris, weird castle type sounds, I kept listing off possible sources of what the sounds were but I couldn't keep my neck hair from standing on end. The growling got steadily louder, my fear increased along with it. I heard the soft footsteps of something behind me and I whipped around only to be grabbed by some kind of hairy creature. From what I could see of him I wagered a guess that he was a werewolf. That's right a werewolf was holding me, naturally I freaked out and started struggling and straining against his grasp but his claws held me firmly in place. I screamed but he silenced me by biting my neck. I felt no pain instead pleasure filled my body. I knew it was the poison of his fangs but who knew a werewolf's bite would feel this good? I vaguely remember the creature carrying me down a hallway and into a classroom; I knew he had bit me again but I blacked out.

*Lupin's POV*

Setting her down carefully on the professor's desk I buried my teeth into her neck once again. Fresh, warm blood streamed down my chin as I feasted; finally I sat back on my hind haunches and licked my lips not wanting to miss a drop of her scarlet red blood. But before I could dive in one last time and finish the job felt a warm tingle on my back; the sun. Beams of light streamed through the windows as I transformed. I collapsed on the floor; looking up I saw what I had done and scrambled backwards.

"No." I couldn't have bitten a student! I couldn't have! My eyes told me otherwise. Blood was caked into my finger nails, I was covered in her blood. I licked my finger to try and rub some off but the metallic copper taste of her blood caused my stomach to convulse. I crawled over to the garbage can and hurled the contents of my stomach into it. A groan sounded from Breanne in the corner, I grabbed the nearest article of clothing, a curtain, which really isn't clothes but its close enough; and wrapped it around myself.

"Hey Breanne, how ya feeling?" She looked up at me with big blue eyes and growled. I backed away and she stood up, amazingly enough her wounds had healed; which happens when you're turned. She glared at me and walked out of the room. From the window I watched as she bounded into the woods; the thought running through my head was: but its daylight so what is going on?!


End file.
